The DL Deal
by Fllay Alster
Summary: Warning: Slash This is a story surrounding the life of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Things seem to be perfect for the couple until an unexpected visitor from the past shakes things up and is determined to keep the two apart and turn them against each other. How will the couple deal with this and continue to work together to save the world as well?


**Hello all, so this is how this story is going to work and be different from the rest. It will be done in Third person and contain a rating higher than T. I will update at least three times a week.**

Steve walked down the soft, carpeted stairs and around the corner into the living room. He had just recently moved into Tony's. The house was massive and comfortable but it was not home. Home to Steve was his bachelor apartment in Brooklyn. Prior to becoming the greatest American Soldier to ever exist he was a slender, little artist struggling to make ends meet in New York City. Those were the days… those were the 40's. Those were times that if someone said something like _Internet, text me,_ or _omg,_ folks would not have the slightest idea about what you were talking about.

Those were the days if two men were living together they better be brothers or as good as… and they better not share a bed. He was aware that his and Tony's relationship was unconventional. Tony still maintained that they should keep a low profile. Steve was surprised that he was the one to protest that and believe they should go public. But he knew Stark Industries was important to Tony and did not want to risk his lover's company simply for the selfish reason of wanting him all to himself.

Steve stood there just staring at the large window overlooking the water. This was definitely not Brooklyn.

In his workshop, Tony looked at the clock. It was nearly 8pm and he had not seen Steve all day. He frowned, that was odd. Usually the boy wonder came down to his workshop at least once before 5pm to argue with him about something.

"Jarvis, can I get a visual on the Captain—keep it decent," Tony said and swiveled around on his chair to look at the hologram visual provided by Jarvis. Steve was just standing there, staring out the window. When other people daydreamed it was nothing. When Cap did it, it gave Tony butterflies. Tony smiled when he saw Steve standing there, taking in the view from the steps. He loved how Steve had this look on his face like everything was shiny and new. Mostly because everything _was_ shiny and new to him. He enjoyed watching Steve discover new wonders. It made him feel as though he was discovering as well and that was the feeling that Tony loved.

He smiled and got up from his chair.

"Uh, Jarvis. Log my hours for the day, shut down the equipment and order Italian."

"Yes, Mr. Stark–," Jarvis began.

"Actually, cancel that. Log my hours, shut down equipment, order Italian then full power outage for a one… hmmm… a six mile radius," Tony said wrapping his wrist with his leather watch.

"Powering down six miles. Shall I program a safe word?" Jarvis asked.

"Jarvis, you dirty devil," Tony teased with a grin.

"A safe word for emergency power restore, Mr. Stark," Jarvis replied.

"Ah, good thinking. Why didn't I think of that? Wait, I created you. Your thoughts belong to me. Good thinking, Tony. And yes. Let us make the safe word… banana," Tony said, looking in the mirror. "Three, two…"

Suddenly the lights flickered and the power was gone.

Tony walked up the stairs and saw Steve glancing around, "it looks like the power went out for a few miles," Steve looked out the window as the dark surroundings. "Do you think there is something wrong?"

"Nah, probably just a shortage—good thing I already ordered food—wow, it is dark. Maybe I'll light a candle. We should light some candles," Tony said wandering to a drawer and opened it up, pulling out a couple of candles.

Steve smiled at him. He adored the way Stark talked. He had this way about him that made him Steve as though Tony was putting on a song and dance meant just for him. It was intoxicating.

"Oh look, wine—where did that come from?" Tony said, digging through the candle drawer.

"Am I being seduced?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno. Are you?" Tony raised a brow, wine in one hand, candles in the other.

"There is a definite possibility that, that might be what is going on," Steve chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Weird," Tony whispered, "well this is already a run-away train. Might as well go with it. Matches are in the kitchen. Be a dear."

Steve smiled, shaking his head at the adorable man who was both older and younger than him at the same time. Steve wandered into the kitchen and spun around, "uh… where?"

"Bottom drawer near that metal white thing with the knobs and spiraly thingies that turn red when they get hot!" Tony yelled from the living room as he set up the candles and poured wine.

Steve laughed, "you mean the stove?" he kneeled down and opened the junk drawer. Inside he found matches with an assortment of other random objects, elastics, Popsicle sticks, ketchup packets, birthday candles, pencils and a bundle of napkins from various bars with phone numbers on them and lipstick kisses. Steve thumbed through the bundle. Why was he keeping these? He looked further into the drawer and saw a box of condoms. He felt is heart strain a little against his chest. It made him question everything, who was he to this man? Why did he care about him? Did he care?

"Rogers?" Tony called from the living room.

"Yeah, coming," Steve closed the drawer, forgetting about the matches and came back to the living room.

"Matches?" Tony looked to him.

"Oh… sorry I forgot—I'm going to get some air. Excuse me," Steve said walking past Tony and onto the balcony. Tony frowned and shrugged, going to retrieve the matches, himself. He leaned down and opened the drawer.

"Aw, crap," he sighed seeing the bundle of numbers. He had forgotten all about these. He slipped the matches in his pocket and then noticed the box of condoms in there as well. "Fuck."

Tony stood up and kicked the drawer shut. "Steve!" he called, heading back into the living room and grabbed the two glasses of wine. Tony walked out onto the balcony and held out the glass for Steve.

Steve looked to the wine and sighed, he set it down on the ledge, leaning against the rail. Steve looked down at the ocean below, crashing against the rocks.

Tony set his wine down as well and leaned with Steve. "Is this what is bothering you?" he asked, pulling the napkins out of his pocket. Steve glanced at them for a few seconds and then looked back down to the water. "These are ancient, before you. Way before you," Tony whispered. Steve kept his gaze down. "Come on, Steve," Tony pleaded with the blonde.

"That's not what is bothering me," Steve said.

"Then what? Come on. Out with it. Talk to me," he said.

"I don't know…" Steve wanted to tell him that the secrecy of their relationship made him fear that if it ended it would be like it never happened, maybe that was what Tony wanted. But he could not bring himself to say that in those words. "Just that… Am I just going to be another napkin in the kitchen drawer?" Steve rubbed the back of his neck and the glanced over at Tony.

"Never," Tony said.

"How do I know that, Tony?" Steve turned and leaned his back against the rail, crossing his arms.

Tony sighed and glanced around. So much for the romantic power outage, "banana," Tony mumbled.

"Banana?" Steve frowned, completely confused. The lights in the beach house all came back on and then the neighboring lights as well.

Tony picked a random name from the pile of napkins, "Jarvis, get me Miranda Andrews."

"Negative, there is no Miranda Andrews on file," Jarvis confirmed. Tony thumbed through more of the napkins.

"Get me Lydia Beeson, Brittany Alman, Lucy Lou," Tony said reading the names and then came back to the last one, "wait Lucy Lou?"

"Negative, negative… calling Lucy Lou," Jarvis said.

Steve raised his brow and glanced at Steve.

"Right there with you," Tony said to Steve and then smiled at a hologram screen when Lucy Lou appeared.

"Mr. Stark. Always a pleasure," Lucy smiled and waved. "Oh! Hello captain."

Steve stood up straight, a little bit self-conscience that the woman could see him. Should he know who she is?

"Uh yeah… Lucy, you didn't by any chance ever give me your number on a napkin at uh…" he glanced down at the napkin and sighed when he realized where this napkin had come from, "at the drag-queen celebrity impersonation banquet?"

Steve started to laugh softly and watched the handsome brunette squirm.

"Yes, yes, very funny, Tony. I don't have time for your games. I'm on a location re-shooting a diving scene for my upcoming movie," Lucy said.

"Ah, awesome. Get me tickets to the premiere. Good luck!" Tony waved. The hologram disappeared and he glanced to Steve who had a big grin on his face. "See…"

"Not yet…" Steve smiled.

"Alright. Jarvis, get me Steve Rogers," Tony grinned and looked to the hologram, which appeared. A three panel display opened up showing Steve's exact location in the house, a gps, a short bio with his likes and dislikes—at the top of the likes list was Tony Stark—heart rate and vitals. "See, you matter."

Steve looked to the display. His heard melted a litte. "I'm sorry I doubted you," Steve whispered and leaned in, kissing Tony softly on the lips. Tony kissed him back, tossing the phone numbers on the ledge, into the ocean. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling his body against his own.

When they finally parted, Tony glanced over at Steve's profile, still displayed on the hologram. Steve's heart rate had increased significantly. "Do you wanna–?"

"Yeah," Steve whispered and allowed Tony to lead him inside.

**Another chapter is on its way! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I adore you reviews!**


End file.
